The present invention relates to a wheel with sound and light effects, wherein a plurality of lamps are installed at the spoke of a wheel. Each lamp is installed with a magnetic receiving element made by winding a coil. Each magnetic receiving element is connected to a capacitor and a light emitting element. Two outer sides of the rim each are installed with a magnetic element and are locked to the fork.
The U.S. patent Ser. No. 09/383,441, xe2x80x9cActivating device for lightxe2x80x94emitting wheelxe2x80x9d, referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, discloses a wheel with sound and light effects, which comprises the following components.
A wheel body 30 includes a hub 31, a plurality of spokes 32, and a rim 33. The hub 31 is installed at a center of the wheel body 30. The plurality of spokes 32 are firmly secured to the outer periphery of the hub 31. The rim 33 is firmly secured to the periphery of the plurality of spokes 32.
A sound light generating element 40 is firmly secured to the internal of the spoke 32 and includes a selective touch moving device 41 with proper wires therein, a sound element 42 and at least one battery 43. The touch moving device 41 includes a housing 414, two conductive pieces 412 and a touch moving element 413. The housing is installed with an upper cover 414. The two conductive pieces 412 have the same structure and the bottoms thereof are tilt and curved. The condutive pieces are firmly secured to the housing 411, so that the two guide pieces are face to one another and the bottoms thereof are left with a proper distance. Then, a touch moving element 413 is two conductive pieces 412 and then an upper cover 414 covers thereon.
A plurality of light emitting element 50 are firmly secured to the rim 33.
A plurality of electric wires 60 are connected to the plurality of light emitting element 50 and the sound light generating element 40.
Thereby, as the wheel body 30 rotates, the touch moving element 413 will roll out by eccentric force, so that the two conductive pieces 412 will conductive and then battery 43 supplies power, so that each light emitting element 50 lights up.
However, the aforesaid structure is only suitable for a small wheel, skate wheel, not suitable for the wheel of a large car. The circuit of the wheel with sound and light effects must have a battery as power supply so as to generate sound and light effects as the wheel is rotated. If no battery or power, then this effect will not work.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a wheel with sound and light effects for improving U.S. patent U.S. Ser. No. 09/383,441, wherein the wheel with sound and light effects includes a fork for supporting a wheel, a magnetic element, and a plurality of lamps. A plurality of lamps are installed at the spoke of a wheel. Each lamp is installed with a magnetic receiving element made by winding a coil. Each magnetic receiving element is connected to a capacitor and a light emitting element. Two outer sides of the rim each are installed with a magnetic element and are locked to the fork. Thereby, a rotating wheel may light up in the whole cycle as rotation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a wheel with sound and light effects, a rotating wheel may light up in the whole cycle as rotation even no power is supplied from a battery.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.